


Bump in the night

by wallstracktwo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Description of Murder, Haunted House, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstracktwo/pseuds/wallstracktwo
Summary: Just then the door slammed closed behind them, covering the entire room in darkness. They both jumped, pulling apart.“Harry. I’m scared.”“It’s ok, I’m here.” He held onto Louis’ hands, unsure of whose were trembling more, squeezing them in reassurance, mainly for himself. Now was not the time for him to fall apart, Louis needed him and he was going to be there for him - no matter what.They slowly made their way over to the door, Harry tried opening it, but it wouldn’t budge. “Shit.” He muttered under his breath as he tried turning the doorknob again. Still not budging.He could hear Louis’ breathing start to speed up as he plastered himself to Harry’s body. “Don’t let me go.” Louis whispered.Or - Louis and Harry are dared to spend the night in an abandoned haunted house, but the ghost aren't the only things that are revealed.





	Bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this even is, but hopefully it gets you in the Halloween spirit.
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado...
> 
> Enjoy!

“C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

“I seriously doubt that.” Harry huffed.

Louis looked at him with pleading eyes. “I promise. Besides, I’ll be there the entire time to protect you from any ghosts. I’ll even hold your hand. Please, Harry.” He begged. “Please.

Harry sighed. He knew he was going to give in, he _ always _ gave in when it came to Louis.

_ Louis_. 

The man that he’d been in love with since the moment he laid eyes on him. The man that he knew he’d never have a chance to be with. The man that could get him to do pretty much anything just by batting those pretty eyelashes of his.

He and Louis had been friends ever since their senior year of college, about two years ago. Louis had walked into Professor Tully’s Ethics in Media class, taking the seat next to him and Harry was immediately smitten.

But Louis had been in a relationship at the time with Michael and so Harry was content with just being friends with him.

Soon after Harry began dating Craig, mainly to try and get over his feelings towards Louis. It kind of worked for a few weeks, but then Michael broke up with Louis and Harry was there to hold Louis and console him, reassuring him that he wasn’t damaged and that he would find love again someday. When Craig broke up with Harry not long after it was then Louis’ turn to comfort Harry.

And so they began spending all of their time together - just the two of them. So much so that people often commented about them dating each other.

Harry’s feelings began spiraling out of control, he needed the right opportunity to tell Louis how he felt, but before he had had the chance, Louis said something that sealed it for Harry. A comment that proved that he and Louis would never be together, not in the way that he wanted. 

It was exactly a year ago. They were at a friend’s Halloween party and someone had referred to Harry as Louis’ boyfriend and Louis had jokingly responded “Harry? My boyfriend? Nah, never, he’s like a brother to me.”

Harry’s heart broke into a million pieces at the thought of Louis never thinking of him as anything more. But after contemplating about it for a while, he decided that he’d rather be Louis’ friend than nothing at all. Not having Louis in his life simply wasn’t an option. And so he’d be content being Louis’ best friend forever as long as it meant being in Louis’ life.

So he shelved his feelings. Well, tried to anyway. But the way that Louis was currently looking at him - with eyes wide and pleading, long eyelashes batting against his rosy pink cheeks and an innocent smile on his lips - Harry knew that he would forever be in love with Louis, even if it was destined to be unrequited.

Harry sighed. “Ok. Fine. I’ll go.”

Louis pumped his fist into the air. “Yes! This is gonna be great! And at the end of the night we’ll both be 250 dollars richer. Now c’mon and help me pack.” He headed for his bedroom, Harry following, a wide smile on his face as he thought about getting to spend the entire night snuggled up next to Louis.

Granted it was going to be in a haunted house, but whatever. It meant being alone with Louis and that’s really all that Harry cared about.

He stood in the doorway of Louis’ bedroom watching as he threw blankets and pillows into a duffel bag, chatting away.

“Liam is going to curse the day he ever dared me to spend the night in the Chambers House. He has no idea that he’s going to wind up owing me 500 dollars, should’ve just kept his big mouth closed. But no, he just had to show off in front of Abigail.”

Harry let out a chuckle, crossing his arms and leaning against the threshold. “You really think you’re gonna last the entire night in that creepy ol’ house?”

Louis stopped what he was doing and looked up at Harry. “Of course. And you’ll be right by my side, like always, to witness the second greatest night of my life.”

Confusion crossed Harry’s face. “Second? What was the first?”

Louis mumbled something under his breath that sounded like “Melrose Park,” quickly changing the subject before Harry had the chance to ask any more questions. “Ok, I’m ready. Let’s stop by your place before we go to the store for snacks and drinks.” He picked up his bag and shuffled past Harry and towards the front door.

Harry stood there for a moment. Had Louis actually said “Melrose Park”? Could he have meant the night that they had kissed? Was that the greatest night of Louis’ life? No. It couldn’t be. That didn’t make any sense. Louis thought of him as just a friend, so why would the night of their kiss be considered the greatest night of his life?

Before he could dwell on it any longer he heard Louis calling him from the kitchen. “Let’s go Styles!” He turned and headed towards the man that always kept him on the edge of his seat. 

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

••••••••••

Harry put the car in park, looking up at the two story abandoned run-down mansion sitting on top of a hill several feet in front of them.

Several windows were half-assedly boarding up, but the majority were simply gone, damaged by weather over the years. 

“So tell me again why I agreed to this ridiculously stupid bet?”

Louis opened the car door. “Because you love me.” He climbed out, shutting it before Harry had a chance to respond. Even if he had had the chance, what would he have said? He _ does _ love Louis, will probably always love Louis. Although he knows deep down in his heart that Louis doesn’t feel the same.

But, on the other hand, Harry could count on three fingers the number of times that Louis has been out on a date in the past two years.

Three.

And after each date Louis would immediately show up at Harry’s door, demanding to watch an episode of ‘Lost’ - even though they’d watched the entire series together four times.

Harry would always ask how the date went, but Louis would simply shrug, snuggling further into Harry’s side as the show started. And Harry just pulled him in closer because having Louis in his arms, by his side was the best feeling in the world and he’d do just about anything to keep him there forever. Which is why he was currently getting ready to spend Halloween night in an allegedly haunted house with him. 

He sighed, pulling the keys out of the ignition and pushing the door open. He got out of the car and walked around to the trunk, opening it. They both took their bags and then Louis made a beeline straight for the house, Harry following, a little less enthusiastically.

••••••••••

“Ok, but _ why _are we doing this?”

“To prove a point.” Louis mumbled, his mouth full of potato chips.

Harry watched him. Even in the darkness of a haunted house, Louis was by far the most mesmerizing person that Harry had ever laid eyes on.

They were sitting on blankets they had spread out onto the floor of what Harry suspected was once the dining room based on its proximity to the kitchen.

The Chambers House had been abandoned almost ninety years prior, after Kevin Chambers had murdered his entire family before turning the gun on himself.

Legend goes that Kevin had discovered his wife, Emily was cheating on him with his best friend and neighbor, John Peters. No one is exactly sure _ how _this discovery was made, but it changed Kevin. 

He would watch Emily’s every interaction - with both males or females. He would track her down everywhere. His paranoia was spiraling and nobody seemed to be able to get through to him.

It was October 31st and Emily Chambers had taken their two children, Peter who around seven and Margaret who was a little younger, into town for a fall festival. For some reason Kevin had stayed behind at home that night.

They were having such a good time and begged Emily to stay a little longer than their planned 8 pm departure time. Emily knew that Kevin would be upset, but the children rarely got to do anything fun since Kevin’s change in behavior and so she compromised and allowed them an extra fifteen minutes.

As they approached the house, Kevin was waiting on the porch for them, demanding an explanation. Emily apologized, explaining about the children begging to stay which seemed to calm Kevin down enough to help tuck the children into bed.

Kevin and Emily got ready for bed and she didn't suspect anything when he said he was going downstairs to make sure they had locked the front door.

Instead, he grabbed his shotgun and crept into the bedroom that the children shared, shooting Peter first, then Margaret. 

Emily heard the shots and came running, only to be met with Kevin’s gun. She was crying and begging and pleading. But none of that mattered - Kevin had made up his mind and shot her three times in the chest before turning the gun and shooting himself in the head.

According to the legend, their bodies weren’t discovered for almost a week, after Peter’s teacher became concerned over his growing number of absences. 

It was described as a gruesome crime scene, blood splattered everywhere, seeping into the rugs and floors. The bodies which had begun to decompose and were covered in flies.

Once the house was cleaned and repairs were made it was put up for sale. Unfortunately no one wanted to buy a house where a triple murder had occurred and it was soon left to the elements.

Local teens began trespassing onto the property, using the abandoned house as a hang out. Reports soon started surfacing about people hearing whispering and giggling coming from the children’s bedroom. Several had come back saying that yes, they had heard something, while others claimed it was all nonsense and folklore.

Harry had driven by the house several times over the years, but had never even considered stepping foot inside of it - until now.

They dropped their bags by the front door, flicking on their flashlights to try and take in their surroundings.

There was a staircase directly in front of them and a room to the right that Louis headed towards. The walls were covered in spray painted graffiti, there were holes in the floor as well as the walls. 

A doorway led to the kitchen which was in worse shape than the previous room. The cabinet doors were all gone, as was most of the floor. Again, graffiti was everywhere - the walls, cabinets, even the ceiling.

They made their way carefully through the kitchen and ended up in what seemed to be the room everyone used to hang out in. Leftover fast food wrappers littered the floor, empty beer cans were scattered throughout, graffiti covering the walls, holes in the ceiling, torn blankets that were left behind from previous trespassers.

Harry led the way back to the staircase and they toured the second floor. There were two bedrooms and a bathroom - all of which were coated in spray paint. 

The bedrooms were just as bad as the living room downstairs, but the bathroom at the end of the hall was probably the worst room in the entire house - the toilet and sink was gone and the tub was full of what Harry hoped was dirty water, although it didn’t smell like water. The mirror on the wall had been broken and one wall was completely full of holes.

After completing their tour, they decided to stay downstairs in case they found themselves in need of a quick getaway.

“I want Liam to see that I’m not boring or dull. He’s always complaining that I never get out and do stuff, that I’m always with you and that I need to start dating and blah, blah, blah. So, I want to prove to him that I can be fun and spontaneous.”

“I don’t think you’re boring.” Harry said genuinely.

“You don’t count.” Louis shoved another handful of chips into his mouth.

Louis’ words stung. _ You don’t count _ echoing over and over in his mind. He wanted to ask Louis what he meant, but part of him was afraid of the answer. So he kept quiet and watched Louis scarf down his chips.

_ Slam! _

They both turned their heads in the direction the noise came from.

“Probably just the wind.” Harry said, trying to convince Louis everything was fine, even if he didn’t believe it himself.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting for it to happen again, but it never did. 

Relieved, Louis spoke first. “Let’s play Truth or Dare.”

Harry chuckled. “There’s only two of us here. It’s kinda hard to play with just two people.”

“Oh c’mon, it’ll be fun. Please. I’m trying to be fun and spontaneous.” He gave Harry the look that he could never say no to.

He sighed. “Fine, go ahead.”

Louis clapped his hands together. “Ok, truth or dare?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Truth.”

“Hmm...why did you actually agree to come with me tonight?”

“Because I wanted to witness this historic moment in life of Louis Tomlinson when he screamed at the wind. Truth or dare?”

It was Louis’ turn to roll his eyes. “Truth.”

Harry thought for a moment. “You said tonight was going to be the second greatest night of your life. What’s the first?”

Louis was silent, eyes locked on Harry. “Melrose Park. Truth or dare?”

Harry’s mind was racing. Why had he asked_ that _ ? Why had Louis answered _ that _? “Truth.”

“Ok, when’s the last time you had sex?”

It was a good thing Harry wasn’t eating or drinking because he would have surely choked. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“Well you already know the answer.”

Louis’ brows creased a little, but he didn’t say anything.

“What about you?”

He wiggled his finger back and forth. “Nice try. That’s not how the game works.”

“Ugh, fine. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Louis answered.

Harry sighed. “You are such a little shit. I dare you to go upstairs and spend ten minutes in the dark in the bedroom where the kids were killed. No flashlight.”

Louis didn’t say anything for a moment and Harry began to second guess his choice of a dare. He knew that Louis wasn’t very fond of the dark, but he had also said he wanted to be fun and spontaneous. Besides, Harry would be there in case anything happened, would always be there.

“Ok.” He stood up and headed for the stairs, his flashlight leading the way as Harry followed, not far behind.

They reached the bedroom and Louis hesitated, peeking his head inside, with Harry standing behind him, looking around the room. Moonlight was streaming through the window casting shadows on the wall, making the already creepy room seem even scarier.

“You know…” Harry started, placing a hand on Louis’ shoulder. “You don’t have to do this, I can come up with a different dare.”

“No. No it’s ok. I can do this, it’ll be fine. I’ll be fine.” Harry sensed he was trying to convince himself almost as much as he was trying to convince Harry.

“If you’re sure…”

“Yeah.” Louis turned and nodded. “Yeah.” His voice trembled for a brief moment. “I’m sure.” He slowly handed Harry the flashlight, their hands brushing against each other. “You can...you can start the timer.”

His eyes followed Louis as he walked further into the room and began the countdown on his phone, shutting the door and closing Louis inside, keeping one ear to the door to listen for any signs of distress.

After a few minutes he thought could hear Louis whispering to himself, but couldn’t make out exactly what it was that he was saying. 

“Harry?”

“Yeah. I’m here.”

“Don’t leave, ok?” His voice sounded so small and Harry had to fight the urge to open the door and run to him, to call off the stupid dare and hold him.

“Never.” He answered, full of promise. He pulled up his instagram timeline, scrolling through pictures of his friends’ Halloween costumes and parties that he had declined in favor of staying with Louis.

He was so wrapped up in his phone that he jumped when the alarm went off signaling that the ten minutes were up.

He realized he hadn’t heard at all from Louis since he had closed the door, caught up in looking at pictures being posted of Liam’s Halloween party.

He turned the alarm off and opened the door, gasping. Louis was sitting in the middle of the room, his knees pulled up to his chest. He was rocking back and forth with his hands covering his ears.

Harry rushed to him. “Lou?”

At the sight of Harry he sprang up and threw his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him close. Louis was shaking and he was practically panting as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, one hand rubbing his back. “I’m here. I’m here and I am so sorry.” He could feel tears forming in his eyes as Louis buried his face into Harry’s neck. “I’m here baby and I’ve got you.”

Neither of them made a sound as whispers began surrounding them. They were frozen in place as children’s giggles started filling the room. Harry looked around the room, but it was too dark to make anything out, making Harry begin to freak out even more. “Lou, we gotta get out of here.” He tried to keep his voice low and even, not wanting Louis to know how much he was feeling frazzled on the inside.

“Just make it stop Harry, make it stop. Please make it stop.”

“I will, I promise, but right now we have to go.”

Just then the door slammed closed behind them, covering the entire room in darkness. They both jumped, pulling apart.

“Harry. I’m scared.”

“It’s ok, I’m here.” He held onto Louis’ hands, unsure of whose were trembling more, squeezing them in reassurance, mainly for himself. Now was not the time for him to fall apart, Louis needed him and he was going to be there for him - no matter what.

They slowly made their way over to the door, Harry tried opening it, but it wouldn’t budge. “Shit.” He muttered under his breath as he tried turning the doorknob again. Still not budging.

He could hear Louis’ breathing start to speed up as he plastered himself to Harry’s body. “Don’t let me go.” Louis whispered.

“I’ve got you.” He whispered back, not sure if it was his body that was shaking or Louis’ - or both.

Finally, on the third try the door swung open. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and led Louis out of the room.

He closed the door as they stepped out into the hallway, the whispers and giggles barely audible as they hurried towards the stairs.

Louis was clinging to Harry, making it close to impossible to navigate down the staircase.

Harry didn’t want to let Louis go and Louis didn’t seem to want to be let go. He was able to manage to get them both to the first floor quickly, the noises fading out the further away they got.

“Look at me.” He said once they had entered the dining room, the only sounds were their breathing and hearts. Louis slowly peeled himself off of Harry.

Harry took Louis’ face into his hands, caressing his cheeks, placing soft, comforting kisses onto his forehead before pulling away. He wasn’t sure if the kisses were him give comfort to Louis or to himself. “Baby, I am so sorry. I never should have -”

“Just hold me.” He said before wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck again.

“Always.” 

They gave up playing Truth or Dare as they settled back into their makeshift campsite.

Louis insisted that Harry hold his hand and really who was Harry to say no to such an innocent request?

He looked down at their intertwined hands, his mind wandering back to Louis’ answer of Melrose Park and the events that took place that night.

It had been three months ago and they had been at their friend Niall’s Fourth of July barbeque in the park.

Everyone was having a good time, drinking, eating burgers and hot dogs and at some point Harry noticed that Louis had wandered over to a bench overlooking the nearby river.

He made his way towards where Louis was sitting and took a seat next to him. “Hey, you ok?”

Louis nodded, not looking at him. “Yeah.” He said, unconvincingly.

“Liar. What’s wrong?”

He shrugged. “Don’t really know, just wanted to be alone.”

“Oh...ok, well then I’ll leave you -”

“No!” Louis turned towards him, reaching out for his hand. “Stay. Please.” His voice was so soft, so vulnerable that Harry had no choice but to accept his request.

They sat in silence, holding hands, looking out at the water until the sound of fireworks began filling the air. 

They looked up and then Harry turned his head and watched Louis watch the fireworks.

Harry’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of the man that he was hopelessly in love with. Louis looked like a work of art, a masterpiece, his face aglow from the fireworks.

He couldn’t take it any longer and did something so out of character. He reached over and caressed Louis’ cheek. He expected Louis to smack his hand away or recoil, but he did the opposite, leaning into Harry’s touch.

He slowly looked at Harry, there was something in his eyes - longing, yearning mixed with a little bit of sadness maybe. Whatever it was made Harry lean over and brush his lips over Louis’. 

They kissed under the fireworks, Louis responding to every one of Harry’s licks with a soft, barely audible moan.

When the fireworks stopped they pulled apart and Louis stood up, walking back to the party, leaving Harry behind to wonder what had just happened.

••••••••••

_ Slam! _

“Did you hear that?” Louis asked.

“Probably just an animal. Maybe a rat or something.” Harry answered, trying to keep his voice level even though his heart was racing.

“Yeah. You’re probably right.”

_ Clang_. _ Clang. Clang. _

The sound was louder, almost as if it was in the same room as them. Louis jumped to his feet. “That was definitely _ not _ a rat. That sounds like someone is banging on the pipes upstairs! Oh my god we’re going to die! Kevin Chambers is going to kill us, isn’t he?”

He began pacing around the room becoming more and more agitated as his breathing increased. He started digging through his pockets for his phone as he began raving about Kevin Chambers. “Oh god, this is it.”

“Hey. Louis.” Harry got up. “Louis! Stop.”

He turned to look at Harry.

“Kevin Chambers is not going to kill us. Like I said, it was probably an animal.”

_ Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang. _

Louis ran his fingers through his hair. “No. That was _ not _ an animal. Don’t you hear it? That was something else... _ someone _ else. Oh my god. I’m going to die, aren’t I? And I won’t ever get the chance to tell you…” He let the sentence fade.

Confusion crossed Harry’s face, crinkles forming in his forehead and his eyebrows wrinkling. “Tell me what?”

_ Clang. Clang. _

Louis didn’t answer, instead gathering up all of his stuff, shoving chip bags and empty soda cans into backpack.

Harry put his hands over Louis’. “Lou.” He said softly. “Baby stop. Stop and look at me.”

Louis pulled away. “You can’t keep doing that!”

“Doing what?”

“Baby. Calling me ‘baby.’ You can’t keep calling me that, Harry.”

_ CLANG. CLANG. CLANG. CLANG. CLANG. _

The noise began increasing in both volume and frequency, causing Louis to begin freaking out again, raising his voice._ CLANG. _ “Fuck. Oh my god, this is it.” _ CLANG. _“This is how I die, isn’t it? I am going to die, in this stupid, freaky haunted house with the man that I’m in love with -”

Everything stopped.

The clanging stopped.

Louis stopped. 

Harry stopped. 

They looked around the room and then at each other, eyes locking, neither of them making a move. Harry opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

Had he just heard Louis right?

“Umm...just forget what I said -”

“I will _ not. _I heard what you said, Louis. Loud and clear. You said that you’re in love with me.”

“Yeah, well, of course I love you. I mean...you are my best friend after all.”

“That is bullshit and you know it. You said that you’re _ in _ love with me. There is a _ huge _ difference.”

“What? No I didn’t.” Louis was obviously trying to play it off, trying to act nonchalant about what he had truly said, but Harry wasn’t having any of it. They were going to have this conversation and they were going to have it _ now. _

Harry shook his head. “No. No. You are not doing this. Not now. Not here. Not to me.” His voice cracked.

Louis sighed. “Please, Harry. Just pretend -”

“I have been in love with you since practically the first moment you sat down in that chair next to me in Tully’s class.” His voice trembled as he took a tentative step towards Louis. “So no, I will not just pretend that you didn’t just say that you’re in love with me.” He reached out and brushed Louis’ cheek. “I have been waiting for two years and I am tired of pretending, so please, no more.”

“Ok.” Louis said softly, genuinely, honestly. 

“Tell me about Melrose Park. The truth.”

Louis sighed. “We were at the barbeque and I was hanging out with Niall when Travis and Sam walked by. Niall made a comment about you and Travis being fuck buddies and I just...I don’t know, kind of needed to get away. So I walked down to the water but then you followed me. And then you kissed me and my head just got all scrambled and so I walked away.”

Harry tilted Louis’ chin up so that their gazes locked on to each other’s. “I never hooked up with Travis.” Louis shrugged. “Louis, you have to believe me, I haven’t been with anyone since Craig.”

Louis’ eyes widened. “What? You’re being serious right now? What about Hunter?”

Wrinkles formed in Harry’s forehead, his brows furrowing. “Hunter? As in Hunter Montgomery? I’ve never -”

“I know you slept with him last year at Niall’s Halloween party, Harry.”

“What?!” Harry exclaimed, “I did no such thing.”

Louis pulled away, taking a step back. “Stop lying, I saw you making out with him and then you both disappeared. He showed up a little while later with a huge hickey on his neck, so just stop lying.”

“Louis, I swear to you that I never slept with him. That wasn’t me.”

“Bullshit, it was you. You were dressed up like a pirate and you had him pushed up against a wall and were making out with him.”

“Yeah I was dressed like a pirate, but so was Jeremy Bennet and _ he _ was the one making out with Hunter, _ not _me. Why would I make out with anyone? You’re the only one I want.” Harry paused. “Even if you didn’t feel the same. I heard what you said to Marcus about me that night, about how you thought of me as a brother.”

“Oh my god.” Louis rubbed his forehead, running his fingers through his hair. “I only said that because I thought you were fucking Hunter Montgomery upstairs. Marcus asked me where my boyfriend was and I tried to play it off.”

Harry reached out, placing one hand on each of Louis’ hips. “So, you _ don’ _t think of me as a brother?” His gaze was intense, burning into Louis.

He shook his head. “I’ve been in love with you since Tully’s class, I just didn’t think you felt the same.”

Harry let out a small chuckle. “I’ve been in love with _ you _ since Tully’s class but you were with Michael so I started dating Craig to try and forget about you.”

“Michael dumped me because I spent all my free time with you.” He wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him closer.

“Craig dumped me because I spent all my free time with you.” Harry moved one hand up to Louis’ cheek. “I am going to kiss you now.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Please.” Was all Louis said before Harry brought their lips together.

••••••••••

“Four and five hundred.” Liam handed Louis five crisp hundred dollar bills.

“Thank you very much Liam, pleasure doing business with you.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’m just glad you and Harry are finally together. Took long enough.”

It was three days later and they were sitting at a back booth in their favorite bar. They had met up with Liam, who seemed ecstatic to be losing five hundred dollars to them for some reason.

Harry had his arm around Louis and leaned over to kiss his head. “Good things come to those who wait.” He said, watching a smile form on Louis’ face.

“I’m just surprised you stayed the entire night. Thought for sure you would have bolted after hearing the whispers.”

They both turned their heads, looking towards Liam. “Whispers?” Louis asked. “Umm...Liam, I didn’t tell you about the whispers.”

“Me either.” Harry added.

“Oh fuck.” Liam shook his head and sighed. “Umm...so...funny little story. It was actually me.”

“You?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.” He nodded, continuing, “you’re both so obviously in love with each other, yet neither one of you was doing anything about it. Every time I hang out with Louis all he talks about is you and every time I hang out with Harry all he talks about is you. So…”

“So you took matters into your own hands?” Louis questioned.

“Well...I mean _ someone _ had to do _ something _ and it was pretty clear you were both just gonna pine away after each other.”

Louis started laughing. “I’m not sure whether I should hit you or kiss you.”

“Heeeeey.” Harry chimed in, “if there’s anyone you’re going to be kissing, it’s going to be me.”

Harry stood up, pulling Louis across the booth.

“Wait, where are you going?” Liam asked.

A smirk began forming across Harry’s face. “We have 500 dollars, so I am going to wine and dine my boyfriend and then I am going to spend the night showing him how much I love him - in every way.” 

He watched as a pink blush made its way over Louis’ cheeks, moving down his neck to his chest. It was beautiful, but even more so because Harry was the one to put it there.


End file.
